


Snowfall

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: College, College!Rhodey's Not So Innocent Either, Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, MIT, Snow Day, Tony Being Tony, Winter, inventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: <i>MCU, Tony+Rhodey (past or present...probably past though), Do you want to build a snowman? (It doesn't have to be a snowman!)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

"Dude, we gotta build a snowman," Rhodey said, looking excitedly out the window at the 18 inches of snow coating the ground.

"If _you_ build a snowman, you're being cool," Tony said, flicking erasers at the ceiling for some annoying reason, "If _I_ build a snowman it's because I'm a 15-year-old 'kid.'"

"Come on, it doesn't have to be a snowman," Rhodey said, catching one of the erasers and flicking it back at Tony. "We can build whatever you want. Snow fort?"

Tony frowned. "We should think bigger."

"Snow Godzilla?" Rhodey said with a grin.

Tony laughed. "That would be awesome, actually. But I was thinking something that would go down in history?"

Rhodey's jaw twitched. "Knowing you, that means it'll either be _awesome_ or the stupidest idea in the history of ideas."

Tony preened at the compliment. "C'mon dude, you know it'll be both."

\--

"Whooohhoo!!!" Rhodey and Tony yelled, grinning widely in the cold-sharp wind as they flew another circle around the library. 

"I can't believe you made a snow-jet!" Rhodey laughed.

" _We_ did it -- nice job on the hydraulics, buddy," Tony said.

"Whoa, why are we--?"

"We're running out of dry ice!" Tony said, "Steer that way! That way!"

Soon the small aircraft was landing in the quad, bumpy but safe (mostly safe - luckily no one was hit by the ice wing that cracked off and flew into the air). 

They both sat there, gasping, after they landed. 

"You okay?" Rhodey said, turning to Tony.

"Yeah. You?" Tony said. 

"Yeah," Rhodey said. They were both still panting. "So those high-pitched screams coming from our plane?"

"That definitely wasn't us. That was from the air moving against the texture of the, um, sides of the, uh, thing."

"Yeah, that was obviously what happened."

They climbed out of the crumbled remains of the snow jet, slow and careful.

Tony slapped Rhodey's elbow and said, "That was still totally awesome, right?"

Rhodey put his arm around Tony's shoulders and grinned like a kid. "Totally."


End file.
